In all the Wrong Places
by Nejinee
Summary: It's not all perfect when you watch from the sidelines. So when school brings famous Axel to underappreciated Roxas, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I had this story in my mind and wanted to belt it out before Christmas. Let's see if it will be done by then eh? I'm hoping it'll only be 2 chapters anyway. Anyhoo, thanks for reading!

In all the wrong places

by Nejinee

-------------------

If I were to categorize myself in this small world we call high school, I'd call myself 'the quiet kid'. I'm not one of the genius whizz kids who are amazing at everything. I'm also not one of the rich spoilt brats. I don't have things handed to me from my parents. I work for my money and know I'm paying my own way through university.

Sitting here on the soccer field, the wind blowing lightly in the sunwarmed air, I know I'm also not a loser. Yeah, I don't have many friends; I don't party my weekends away, but then that's not by choice is it? I fiddled with a nearby daisy, contemplating whether or not to pluck its petals. It was warm out here on the field. I could sit for the entire lunch break and no one would disturb me. It was always just awkward to sit in the cafeteria. All the other kids could share tables. No one wanted to share a table with me, that was for sure. They get weirded out by my silence. They thought my brown-bagged lunch was funny too. So I wanted to save some cash? Big deal. My parents provide perfectly good food at home, so why not make use of it?

Biting into the last piece of my peanut butter sandwich, I sighed. The bell rang, letting me know it was time to go back indoors. Lunch was never really long enough.

I stood up, dusted myself off and slung my bag onto my shoulder. My old white tee and dark jeans were wearing thin these days. My sneakers were clean though. I liked having clean shoes. Why buy white-soled shoes if not to show 'em off?

A sound caught my attention and I noticed a group of kids walking nearby. I didn't have to blink before knowing who they were. Axel. Well, Axel, his groupies and his friends. They weren't heading back towards the school. Figures they'd be bunking off. They're the 'bad' kids, aren't they? The smokers, drinkers and heartbreakers. Popular too. How could they not be? Axel, with his ridiculously wild red hair and that rakish air about him? Stellar. Demyx, his friend was much the same. The rest of the group had something going on. Larxene, the bitch who beats kids up. Lex, the quiet, but terrifying giant. Zex, the weird one who was scary smart, and Marluxia, another playboy. Axel was the real playboy though.

They were quite a ways off, their laughter carrying. I tried not to watch them go. It was hard, though. Getting a glimpse of - well, seeing them was always kinda ... interesting.

Sighing to myself, I continued on, my life a speck on the windshield of their joyride.

-------------

School was okay. I tried in some classes, usually English, cos I like books. Math ... not so much. My Dad's been onto me for years to pick up my Sciences. He really wanted me to be an engineer, you know? Like him. But I think my Mom finally convinced him it was a lost cause. Kinda sucks that I can't live up to my parents' dreams. It's just not my thing, Science. I want to be a writer. Maybe. Or an editor for a magazine, or a journalist. Something like that. I get all lost in my dreams sometimes, imagining myself reporting from Saudi Arabia on the latest oil crisis, or saving people in tornado-stricken East Asia, but then I realize I shouldn't be in it for the glory. As cool as all that glory is, I got to stick to what matters.

But I don't know what matters to me. What does a small-town kid like me have to offer anyone?

"Roxas," I jumped in my seat. Kairi, the class rep stood at my desk, her hand holding out the last assignment. She smiled as I took it with a mumbled thanks.

"Damn," I huffed, spotting the big red 'D' plus a note to see Leon. Ughhh ... another 'pep talk' about my grades. Great.

I had till last period, so when the bell rang, I just dashed out the room, hoping Leon wouldn't catch me. Gym would be easy. A couple tennis matches and voila! Hometime. I wasn't ready to hear Cloud tell us it was track and field day soon, which meant tryouts. UGH. I hate tryouts for the stupid school teams. WHY did they have to torment me into taking them every year? Wasn't once enough? In first year, yeah, I made the team. Whoop. Only, I thought I'd be making new awesome crazy friends, didn't I? No such luck. I've never hated so many people as I did while on that team. None of the boys were nice. They all had egos the size of Africa and felt it their solemn duty to push me around all the time. I never won any race after joining because I didn't want the team to win. Why should those bastards get further from my exertions? I remember, though, the disappointed expression on Cloud's face when I dropped out of the team. He said he'd been hoping I'd help them all, those stupid dicks, but I couldn't. I was a tad bit softer back then and the taunts weren't easy to take. He wasn't there when we had a cross-country practice in the rain. He wasn't there when that asshole Seifer kicked my knee, sending me into the rocky stream. Damn, it had really hurt, sitting there in the water, a pack of stupid boys laughing at me. "Dirty fucken girl!" they'd yelled, mocking me. "Touchy fag," was another prime one. Good thing it was raining. I'm sure the tears wouldn't have helped my case.

Anyway, that was last year. A long time ago, and I've never had to play teammates with them since. Seifer still tries to pull one on me whenever he gets the chance, but our paths rarely cross.

In the locker room of hell, we all got changed into our regulation shorts and tees. There were a lot more guys in there, which made me uncomfortable. It's not easy averting your eyes when all you want to do is stare. I saw the third year, Riku, with his friends. Another popular, attractive boy. It's like he was born on another planet or something. No way his hair was that long and still that choppy-perfect. I wish my hair was that soft-looking, and that my body was that ... svelte.

"Don't get a nosebleed, runt," came a sharp familiar voice. Seifer passed me, his smirk more than wretched. I blushed, pissed that he'd misunderstood my gaze. Riku hadn't heard, thankfully. I don't need any more assholes beating me up for this.

Outside, the field was pretty busy. Seems all the boys from every year had been called out. The girls must have tomorrow, or something.

I followed my class over the track field while Cloud took roll. Maybe I could skip the fence? Just sneak out and not have to do this? Pity though. I was different this year. Maybe I could show them what I have? I'm not a bad runner. I kinda used to enjoy it.

Watching another class of boys go running past, their teacher's bellows following, I realized, this was more than a little competitive.

"Right, listen up!" Cloud said clearly. "You're all doing sprints, no questions. Get in alphabetical order and make sure you _stick to it_. If you piss me off just one bit, you're all doing long-distance.

A few boys laughed until Cloud blinked in their direction. He meant it, didn't he? No one fucked around with Cloud. He was one helluva tough teacher at times.

Like awry ducklings, we all lined up in alphabetical order. I ended up behind Sora, the bubbly talkative brunette who always laughed a little too loud. Behind me stood Tidus, a bane to all things sweet. I could practically _feel_ his smirk behind me. He remembered my time on the team. Wasn't he one of the instigators? Hmmm...

While we sat to the side and waited our turn, a group of fourth-years sprinted past. They were so _big_. Damn, I hope I grow up to be as tall as some of them. The bang of the gun again and another set ran past. My heart jumped at the flash of red. Axel ran up to the finish, his long legs shunting to a halt, like they weren't supposed to. You'e supposed to keep running right over the line, not slow down near the end. Then again, with legs that long, who needed the edge?

He was bent over, hands on his kness, hair flopping downwards. I could just about hear him talking to Demyx, panting beside him. Demyx laughed at something he said.

When he stood tall again, Axel ruffled his mane of hair. He was so ... charming to look at. So aesthetically odd, yet so very handsome. My heart beat a little faster when he smiled that playful grin I'd rarely seen. A couple girls approached, apparently 'passing by' the track. I couldn't stop my brow crinkling at the way he fawned over them and they way they flirted back. Why does he have to have girls like that hanging off his arms? I'd never have a hope in hell to get near. Not that I had the heart either. He was really far away, in all respects. I've never even spoken to him.

Nevertheless, we had to stand up and get ready to run ourselves ragged.

The first six boys got a fright from the gun, three of them squealing, but running. The other three stumbled and followed suit. A lot of the older kids around laughed. That was more unnerving. I hoped Axel wasn't going to be around when I ran. I hate it when people watch me.

When Sora and I lined up, the brunette gave me a smile, "Fun, isn't this?" he said gaily. I just blinked back. He had no idea. Tidus snorted on my other side. He was muttering to the kid on his right. When Cloud told us to get in order, the other boys stopped messing about. As I bent down low, my fingers aligning with the white line, I took a deep breath. I settled my feet behind me, in the all too familiar position.

BANG! We all shot off. I ran full tilt, keeping my mind on the track. The bright red road seemed like a highway, the way all the boys huffed and stomped their way to the finishing line. I could see it, the white line, way up ahead. It came closer and I knew this would be easy. 100m? Gimme a break, baby steps. I'd done this plenty of times!

"Oof!" someone's leg snagged my own and I stumbled heavily, my legs splaying through the air. I caught myself, hands pushing against the hard tarmac, but not before everyone in sight had seen it. Regaining my footing, I scowled at Tidus' back. I would have tried catching up as the line approached but something caught my eye. Axel stood there with his friends near the endline, watching. My face flamed as I realized he'd seen me fumble like a child. _How lame!_ How could I make dumbass of myself now of all times? I crossed the finish line, my footfalls heavy, my head down. A few people made some loud comments. God, I wanted to die of embarrassment.

I was hoping to just shuffle off somewhere and hide but Cloud bellowed at us from a hundred metres away.

"We're doing that again! Tidus, if I catch you doing that_ever_ again, I'm going to flay you alive!"

Oh _no_. We were rerunning? Crap! Sora didn't seem to like this either, as he panted heavily nearby. "Aw, man! I'm out of breath!"

We trotted back up to our now-pissed instructor. Tidus made sure to stand out of harm's way. "You've just earned yourself a long-distance run," Cloud hissed, coming close. Tidus gulped. Heh. Sucker.

My smirk must have been more pronounced, 'cos Tidus gave me a glare.

"Don't be too sure of yourself, assface," he whispered.

"Oh please," I muttered as we got back into position, "Like I need you to try screw me over. Try again next time."

"I bet you'd like that," Tidus hissed. The insinuation wasn't lost on me.

I wanted to stand up right then and there and kick his ass. God in heaven I would have too, were it not for the gun going off in my ear.

"Shit!" Tidus spat as we blasted forward. This time I wouldn't let him get to me. I shot on, my legs pumping to my heartbeat as it sped up. This race was mine, damnit! My feet pounded heavily, my breaths coming quick. I could hear him beside me, huffing away.

Before I knew it, the line was there, and I was over it. Damn straight!

I was slowing down, trying to regain my breath when something slammed into my back. I shunted forward, pain lancing up my spine.

Spinning, I just couldn't help it. I'd had enough. I moved faster than he expected and gave Tidus' shoulders the hardest shove I could muster, the base of my palms connecting with his shoulder bones. He fell back on his ass, quite painfully I might add.

"What the fuck?" he cried, looking up. He leapt to his feet and would have piled into me, had Cloud not suddenly and so terrifying appeared before us. Tidus stumbled back and I felt my resolve wash away. Clous glared at us both, his rage more than apparent.

"Not only have you earned yourselves a full day of long-distance, but a week's damn detention." his voice was cold as ice and more than deadly. I flushed a little, bowing my head. "Sorry," I murmured. Cloud just eyed me witheringly, "I expected better, Roxas."

Tidus fumed as the teacher walked away. He looked at me, his eyes blazing. "Sonofabitch," he muttered, running his scraped hands along his shirt before stomping off.

My heart was in my stomach, but it bubbled back to the top. Maybe coming first wasn't as satisfying this way, but whatever.

I turned about, wondering what to do until the long-distancers were called, then stopped, my eyes meeting the gaze of none other than a tall redhead and his friends. They looked at me, not talking, but still smiling eerily. I blinked and tried to look away, my cheeks heating up. Those eyes ... wow, they were hot.

I stumbled away, my heart beating eratically.

------------------

When all the other classes had eventually sorted out their sprinters and organized a mish-mash of teams, we were given a break. I pulled my orange juice from my tote bag, feeling the heat on this sweltering afternoon. It was almost past school closing time and yet I still had to run the damn long-distance. Ugh. Slouching onto a patch of grass near the back of the field, I had time to relax.

Other kids sat about in groups, laughing and playing around. they looked like they were having fun, even if it was just mandatory field time. Sometimes, I wish I had a group of people to fall back on. I just can't seem to do it, though, make friends. People want so much and I just don't see the point. Maybe that makes me a heartless wretch? I hope not.

Because I chose a far off spot, not many people sat too close. Sora was nearby with Riku and a bunch of other kids. They looked to be having fun. Sora was wrestling with Riku, who seemed to have stolen a shoe, or something. Weird.

Girls started to appear after a while. Seems school had let out after all.

Eventually, I had to go back and join the surprisingly large number of runners left. Riku and Sora were there, though Sora looked like he wanted to run away, rather than run for another hour.

"Aw, come on," I heard Riku say, "It's not that bad. I'll keep you company."

"Boo," Sora huffed, "no you won't. After five minutes you'll run off 'cos you actually want to be on the stupid team."

Riku laughed, "Well, maybe. But I'll say hello everytime I pass."

Roxas couldn't help smiling. Those two were so odd. Maybe Riku wasn't a total dickwad, if he hung around with happy little Sora.

I sighed as the group settled, Cloud yelling at us. I suddenly noticed Axel nearby. Shit. Was he running this too? God, I hoped not.

"Those of you who _chose_ to run this, I want you to ignore the rest of this speech. The rest of you, however, deserve to break every muscle in your body for the way you all behaved today. Nobody leaves until they've done twenty laps."

A chorus of moans and groans erupted, loudest being Sora. "TWENTY? What?! Riku! I can't even run one! Nevermind twenty! That's like, four ... sixteen ... a million miles!"

Roxas didn't hear a response because Cloud's gun had gone off and the mass of boys moved forward. With Axel on my mind, I started a slow jog. Boys jostled and pushed past, but I knew I'd have to keep it slow to last to the end. Even as I thought this, I hoped Axel wasn't going to be around as I ran. I was just too conscious of him, you know? He'd be so distracting. What if I fell over or something? Made myself look like a real prat?

These thoughts pretty much invaded my mind. So much so that I wasn't keeping track of my running. At one point, I ran past Cloud and he yelled, "Keep going, Roxas!"

Was I on lap two? Lap three? Damn, I'd better ask when I came about again.

The track was pretty evenly spread about now. Straggling boys clumped together, panting and wheezing, their faces red. A lot of them just slumped onto the nearby grass, earning a kick from Cloud. They weren't going to last. I kept up my slow pace, my breathing regular. No point in spraining a muscle or something. I came up behind Tidus at one point. As I passed him, he spat some comment at my back, but I didn't catch it. I was way too worried about the pair of boys up ahead. One mohawked, and one redhead.

Should I run past? Ugh, that didn't sound too appealing. They'd see my funny runty legs. But I couldn't stay stuck behind them. It'd look like I was following them , wouldn't it? Why aren't there magazines on this stuff with help columns? 'What to do when your athlete of a crush is in the same race as you? Run right past or run him down?'

As cool as it was to watch Axel's long legs march along beside Demyx, I knew I'd have to get past.

I tried not to blush profusely as I sped up. My breathing wasn't so perfect now. Come on ... you can do it, Roxas.

I decided to pass on the left, near Demyx. They were talking as they jogged. Demyx saying something about some girl.

"Yeah, she kept nagging on, man. when're you gonna just tell her to get lost?"

"I dunno," came Axel's laughing tone, "we'll see how it goes."

Hearing his voice unsettled me just as I got past.

I knew they saw me and were watching. Damn, I felt so much like a circus performer. Gulping, I continued on, aware that they were still_right there_ behind me.

Axel's next words almost made me trip.

"That's a nice ass, isn't it?" he murmured, possibly thinking I couldn't hear. Surely he wasn't talking about me?

"Uhh..." came Demyx's reply, "okay..."

Their voices were getting softer, but my cheeks still felt like they were on fire. _Gotta get away. Gotta get away._

"Naw, seriously," I could STILL hear him! "Look at him go. That's pretty cute, right there."

Now I sped up. I just had to! _Ohmygawd, run faster! _I bolted away, hoping they weren't laughing behind me. I could feel myself losing my rhythmn, but I had to keep going. I wanted to be far enough away so as to put off them coming up behind _me_. I saw Cloud up ahead, clipboard in hand. He was watching each kid run past. I remembered just in time to ask.

"What lap am I on, Cloud?" I asked loudly, hoping he'd let me stop to hear.

"Don't stop, Roxas!" he yelled back, "You keep going like that."

"Yeah, but-" I panted, craning my head as I passed.

"Slow down and keep your earlier pace. You're doing great, Roxas."

UGH. I turned away and carried on. The burn in my legs was unexpected. I had to regain control here, get myself back into gear. I slowed my breathing and tried to make my steps sound like drumbeats.

I was counting in my head to help. When I got to fifty, someone showed up and surprised me.

"You're on lap seven," came a husky, warm voice.

"Huh?" I glanced to the side, only just managing to register the appearance of red hair. I stumbled, but regained my footing. _Axel_. Holy crap, what the hell?!

He snickered beside me, obviously finding me a total loser. My face turned beet red, I could feel it. "Lap seven. You. Running." He twiddled a pair of long fingers much like a puppet walking. My throat closed up and I thought I might pass out. That's when I realized he was keeping pace with me, his lanky legs hardly straining to my jog. Demyx wasn't around either. I felt my heart skip and my feet moved faster.

"Hey," I heard him holler as I shot off, "Are you - are you _actually_ running away?"

I heard his footfalls gain momentum and there he was beside me again. DAMN. I had to speak. "No," I said, breath wobbly.

"Oh, and I suppose the whole speeding up thing was instinctive?"

I glanced to the side, catching his eye. He has green eyes. Sharp, bright ones, with dark eyelashes. "Well, maybe it was," I answered, slowing a little. My chest was starting to hurt. I felt totally flustered.

"Hm," he uttered, "Scared?"

"No," I couldn't help crying. I knew full well he was baiting me. That's what everyone does. "Why would I be?"

"I dunno," he said, smirking, "You tell me, _Roxas."_

I tripped again, this time not catching myself. My knee scraped the ground and I cried out. I landed awkwardly on my hip and scowled up at him. "How do you know my name?" I huffed, breath wheezy.

Axel had stopped, hand out to help me. I blinked, not sure if I wanted to feel his fingers in mine. Then again, _I really really wanted to._ I grabbed his hand, surprised at the warmth therein.

"I heard Cloud," Axel murmured as I straightened up. Before I could think of running on, he was all in my face. "'Sides, how is it I've never seen you around before? I'm sure I'd remember a face like that." His cat-like eyes bored into mine, his white teeth flashing mischievously.

"I-I don't know," was all I could muster, my hair falling into my eyes as I leaned away from his warm scent.

"Hurry up, Ax!" came Demyx's cry as he ran past, still following the lane. I wasn't sure what he meant though. Axel surprised me more by taking my hand as he pulled me forward, back into training. "Come on, we gotta finish our run." He let go once were were jogging again, but my hand still tingled. _Hello_ wet dreams tonight.

"So seriously," he said, "Where you been hiding? Are you new here?"

I was slightly offended by this. "No," I frowned, "I've lived here all my life." Axel grinned then. "What?" I asked, frowning some more.

"Nothing," he said, "I thought I caught you pouting then."

"Whatever," I groused, feeling my cheeks pinken. What was he up to? Why was he still talking to me? I mean, yippee-ki-ay and all, but this was weird.

"Are you taken?" he asked then.

"Taken?" I fumbled, "Taken where?"

He laughed, "I meant, are you predisposed to remain in a relationship with some _other_ individual?"

I blinked. Was he checking if I was single? "Uh, no..." I answered warily. "Dare I ask why?"

"Well-" his grin reappeared. Before he could continue though, a pair of panting girls appeared from nowhere.

"Axel!" one tall brunette squealed, "We've been looking for you _everywhere!"_

"At last, we found you," another tall blonde added, her miniscule skirt flapping in the wind. "We wanted to see how our baby was!"

The brunette giggled as they tried to keep up. They weren't exactly wearing running gear. She was in jeans and heels, for crap's sake! I'd seen these two around before. They were in that super obnoxious elite crowd. The pretty ones. It wasn't beyond me to notice thay hadn't acknowledged my presence. Why would they? Not when they could be fawning and drooling all over Axel. Axel who, by the way, was obviously keen on attention.

"Are you coming out tonight?" the blonde queried, muscling in between me and Axel, her arm wrapping around his, "To Seifer's thing?"

"Seifer?" Axel asked, "Why would I wanna go to that dick's house? Yech. And why are you two going?"

I couldn't stop the smirk from floating to the top.

"Well-" the blonde started, then faltered, eyes batting.

"We thought, you know, a party's a party..." the brunette continued, her smile award-winning.

They were both getting pretty restless at this point, so I assumed he'd be stopping to talk. I made it my perogative to just get out of the way. Kicking it into gear, I moved ahead. The two girls didn't seem to notice. Good for me then. I could be rid of his presence... for peace of mind. Only, that would have worked had he not reappeared beside me, quick as a flash.

"Axel!" one of the girls whined, "We can't keep up!"

"Sorry ladies," he yelled back, turning to smile, "I got some training to do. You know, _work on my game_."

Neither of them seemed very happy. So they slowed down and curved off to the outer grassy area. Phew.

"You know," I said, "Track runing isn't reallt a 'game'."

"What makes you think I meant track? It's you I'm interested in here. Gimme some room to move, will ya?" I knew he wasn't talking about the track then. "Seriously, kid, you're not serious when you say you're from Destiny Islands are you?"

I just glared at him. He raised his hands, "Okay, all right, I got it. Native boy. Roxas is a native."

He said my name again. Wow.

"Are you busy after school?" he asked then.

"I don't see what that has to do with you," I answered. My heart skipped again.

"Well, you see, if I'm gonna be getting in your pants anytime soon, today would be best."

I gasped and looked at him, my eyebrows shotting into my hair. "Wh-what?!" I cried. "I'm a boy! Are you BLIND or something?" He must have thought I was some little girl all this time. Damn my effeminate genes! I blame Mom for this. Feeling my heart sink drastically, I knew I had misunderstood all of this. It's so confusing being me! Why can't things just make sense. Why did it have to be Axel of all people? Why?!

"Hey! Hey!" he cried, grabbing my elbow as I attempted to run off, "Calm down, dude."

"Oh, now I'm a dude?" I cried, my lip quivering involuntarily.

"Well, I'd certainly hope so! You've been one all your life, haven't you?" His sjarp eyes cornered me and he pulled me to a stop. I could feel my resolve breaking. I didn't want to cry. This sort of crap always made me cry. Boys always had to poke fun at me for being this way. "I know you're a boy, idiot," he said softer, "I was just kidding. About getting in your pants. I just wanted a reaction, is all. You seem so ... stoic, kid. Lighten up."

Was it worse now he admitted he didn't want me? Wow, double the hurt. I lived in a damn fucking dreamworld sometimes.

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked, voice shaky.

He blinked, "Uh, because I want to? Is that a a bad thing?"

"No, I mean," my head drooped a little, "I'm no one important. I'm just some stupid freak. No one ever wants to 'just' talk. They want to make fun of me. So what's your excuse?"

Axel sighed, "You know it'd be easier to deal with you if you weren't so gosh darn cute."

I looked up, blinking through my bangs.

"Yeah, like that," he scowled, hand rubbing at his face. "Seriously? Why did I come over? 'Cos ... I dunno. You're spunky and cute. I saw how you kicked that other kid's ass earlier. And, well, I thought you were cute. Again, yeah."

"Really?" I asked.

He seemed a little out of his element then, as though he didn't expect that response. "Well, uh. Yeah." he scratched his head.

"You don't think I'm some gay loser weirdo who needs another kick up the bumhole?"

Axel blinked, "What? No one's seriously ever said that to you, have they?"

I shrugged, "Ask Seifer, he'll tell you how much of a stinking fag I am."

Axel's face seemed to harden. "What?" his voice was as hard. "That dumbshit Seifer? You don't honestly believe anything that comes out of his piehole? I'mma fucking rip his balls off next time I see him."

"Don't waste the effort," I said, feeling a little happier inside. Axel sounded so ... protective?

"Don't tell me what to do or think, kid," he said, hand moving forward. For a second, I thought he was going to touch my face, but his hand redirected to his pocket, where his thumb hooked in. "Seifer's on my dumbshit list."

"I don't need you to be my big brother," I said defensivley.

"Cos you already have one?"

"What? No," I blinked up at him again, a little mesmerized by his eyes. I didn't want to stop staring. I'd never had this opportunity before to get close to him. I didn't think it'd ever happen, actually. I should probably take advantage of the time given me. Axel grinned, his white teeth sharp and blinding. It was more of a feral grin, than a friendly one. I wondered what he was thinking.

----------------

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

In all the wrong places

by Nejinee

----------------

CHAPTER 2

----------------

If I'd realized then what I know now, Axel might have been knocked off my radar sooner than expected. As it was, he managed to just keep me wondering.

Because soon after that weird day on the track field, Axel seemed to take a keener interest in me. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not, as my hormones liked to tell me what was going, rather than my head.

About a week after that day, I had to sit through a boring assembly at school. It got a whole lot of people humming because it revolved around the Christmas ball-thing. Some school-made night of horror dedicated to couples, Christmas and frilly dresses. Every girl in the area was just about to burst from excitement. I overheard Kairi talking to some of the other girls about dresses and such. Peh.

With my head drooping on my neck, I felt my eyes closing during one of the principal's speeches. It might have been the one about 'chaperones are there to keep the peace and to stop the fondling of knickers/boobs/alcohol'. Whatever. Who cares. Teenagers at a party? There's bound to be some stupid shit happening.

The person next to me bumped my arm. "Sorry," he whispered hurriedly. I didn't answer, I just moved my arms so they crossed. I wasn't about to get mad over his mistake. After all, he was kind of cute, with his floppy brown hair and large eyes. Pity he was a first year. Totally below me.

As I shuffled annoyingly in my seat, something caught my attention. Sitting along the far wall, was a familiar group of seniors. I hadn't realized Axel was around. I could have been watching him all this time instead of dozing off. The hall was so crowded that there were regular chairs set up along the walls. Seniors usually got them because they meant easy exits. Axel was sitting back, one ankle resting on his other knee. He seemed about as bored as me, only he was chatting up the girl next to him. She was extraordinarily pretty. Long blonde hair with the odd highlights. Her face was so pretty, it almost hurt to gaze at her. The girl on her other side seemed a bit miffed, judging by the way she sat. The Axel effect. He made all the girls want him, and had them fighting for his attention. Woe is me.

I could easily watch him from where I sat. He seemed in high spirits because he laughed softly every so often. I hoped it wasn't because the blonde girl was witty, God forbid. It was just too easy to stare. In the dim light, no one would notice and I could just fantasize about him talking to me again.

When the assembly finally ended, the was a crush for the doors. I waited back because I hated being pushed. I also liked to wait because sometimes Axel lingered. This time, though, he didn't. He followed the blonde girl out of the hall, on full flirt mode. Poo. When I felt there was enough room to move, I got up a exited, not exactly ready for my next math test.

-------------------

Was I surprised upon entering class to see that odd blonde girl there? Hell yeah. Seems she was new after all. She'd already been assigned a seat and had a few of the other boys fawning after her. Tidus made a particularly strong effort in 'getting to know' her. Out of all of them, I guessed only Sora's 'Welcome' was really sincere. He didn't wait about and was in his nearby seat, Math book open.

"Studying?" I ventured.

"Huh?" he looked up, clearly surprised at me speaking. "Oh, Roxas! Yeah. I forgot last night. Dumb huh?"

I sat down in my chair, "Not really, seeing as I did study and I'm definitely failing anyway."

Sora laughed as Leon came in. Without further ado, class got started and I kept my wary eye on the blonde bombshell, not exactly certain I liked her appearance.

-------------------

I had guessed right. Her name was Namine and she became almost instantly welcomed into the arms of the elite and beautiful. She didn't seem to say much, but didn't mind the attention at all. I hadn't yet spoken to her, but then why would I? Roxas speaks to no one. It's a fact.

She smiled at me in English when I was up giving my presentation. I guess it's better than the snickers everyone gave me when I spoke about the 'homosexual themes' in Ovid.

She had assimilated quite easily into Destiny Islands High, something which I envied. To be new and automatically welcomed? I wish. I'd lived here for sixteen years and still had people asking me if I'd just flown in. The only pleasure I got out of school anymore was to hole myself up in the old library. They had these awesome plush chairs set up on the second floor, with tables and windows nearby. I loved hunkering down during my spares and just reading my life away. It made time fly by and kept the stupid Christmas Ball out of my mind. Yes, the damn event was rolling closer every day. Girls were frantic, it seemed, to get dates; while guys just grumbled about renting suits and shiny shoes. Others seemed to have other plans. In the locker room, I stumbled in on Seifer and his posse talking about the booze they'd be buying and harassing they'd be doing. Bloody geniuses.

And through all of this furor, I still hadn't spoken to Axel. I didn't know what I'd say to him if he ever approached, I never really had much to say anyway. I just wondered whether he remembered me. On one particular Friday, I walked past his locker. He was talking to Demyx and his eyes seemed to flick towards me. I gave a small wave, but he didn't acknowledge me at all. If anything, he just looked away, as though wanting to forget me. I'd been pretty mortified after that and vowed not to try that ever again.

When the term came to a close and it was only a day until the Ball, everything only got worse. I was in the washroom, doing what urinals were built for, when Seifer showed up. He and one of his goons seemed wary and I think they wanted to smoke some weed before their next class.

"Hey, runt, get out," he spat. I looked up at him in the mirror. I didn't answer.

He looked at his pal before coming closer. "I said, get the fuck out," he hissed. I frowned, knowing full well he'd throw me out if I didn't move.

"Can I just finish?" I asked pointedly. His eyes narrowed and I knew I should have just left then and there. His pal kicked the main door shut, so it clicked audibly.

"Why are you even in here?" Seifer said, coming up close. I zipped up and backed away. I was gonna ask what he meant when his hand came up and shoved at my sternum. Falling back, I hit the wall. "You consider yourself a fucking _guy?_" his voice was full of scorn and amusement.

"No way," his brawny pal sniggered.

Here it was once again. The pain I'd suffered for nigh on three years. Ever since eighth grade when we'd had to do kick boxing. It was such an amazing contact sport back then. No gloves, no shirts. I'd really loved it. It was thrilling and adrenaline driven and when my opponent was wet with sweat, and his eyes bright blue with power, I'd felt that familiar stirring. Damn it all, if he hadn't been my fucking opponent ... if he hadn't been so _unlike me._ When our fists crunched and our thighs metthe evidence of my pleasure had manifested in the one way that repulsed him. I remember his eyes widening, then his mouth curling in disgust. That was the first time anyone had ever called me a fag.

"The girls' washroom is down the hall, dumb shit," Seifer said, pushing the heel of his hand against my throat. I reacted, my hands coming to grab at his wrist. It hurt like hell, damnit!

"Get ... off me!" I cried, wrenching his arm away. I thought I'd have had room to move then, but he closed in, fist connecting with my gut. I buckled, coughing.

"Thought you'd be saying the opposite, short shit," he laughed. He grabbed my hair and yanked me to my feet. Crying out, my eyes closed and I scratched at his hand. "Don't think I don't notice, you know, the shit you do." I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Stop!" I wailed, tears coming to my eyes. He yanked my hair some more. "Ah!"

"The way you fucking stare at him, huh? You think he doesn't know? You think he fucking _cares?_ Think again, stupid!" Seifer pushed my head into the wall, where it thunked heavily. By now, my head felt like it was going to split. He let me go, and my hands immediately cradled my skull.

"Now get out," he hissed, his friend nodding in agreement.

Damn you, Seifer! I hated him so much. He'd humiliated me hundreds of times before, not caring once what happened. If I'd ended up dead from one of his encounters, he wouldn't have batted an eye. He was just so sick. And now he says he knows all about Axel. It scares me that he might tell him. Tell him what a loser I am, how I'm not worth a damn thing. I'm sick of this!

"you get out," I said hoarsely, head hanging.

Seifer seemed to freeze. "What?" he said.

I looked up then the tears stinging my face, "I said, why the FUCK don't YOU get out." He seemed surprised, not expecting it. "You have no damn right to tell me what to do, you dumb ape. So you get out and go fuck yourself."

That was it. I knew I'd done it. Before I could even react, His pal had me pinned, and Seifer fist connected with my face. He missed my nose but slammed my brow, knocking my head back. Pain lanced through my skull, reverberating into my brain. It felt like he'd shoved a firecracker up my nose. Another _crack_ and he got my cheek. It was beyond painful. I couldn't see, I couldn't think. All that mattered was the pain and rushing of blood through my face. My nose started to bleed and that's all I remember.

When I woke up, expecting to be in the nurse's office, I was sorely mistaken. I was lying against the wall in a puddle of icy water. The washroom was empty, the door shut. No one had come to look for me. No one had found me. That probably hurt more than the cracked feeling of my face. I felt tears drip down my cheeks, burning pathways down to the edges of my mouth. A sob escaped and my throat burned. I never felt as bad as I did then.

I lay there for a few more minutes, hoping help would come. When none arrived, I decided to get out before Seifer could come back. Painfully, I stood, my arms sore. My stomach felt bruised as I moved forward. A tap was on in a sink. I headed to it, wiping my dirty hands in its cold water. I looked up into a mirror. Blood stained my skin and had run across most of my left cheek and into my hair. My left eye socket was starting to swell and was pink all over. It hurt to touch. I washed the blood out of my mouth, turned off the tap and wobbled towards the door. It was closed, but not locked.

My sopping wet shirt made me shiver as I reentered the quiet hallway. Seems class had restarted.

I started to long, painful trek to the nurse's office, wiping at the few tears left on my skin. When the head nurse looked up at my entrance, her scream made me jump.

"What on _earth_ has happened to _you!_" she shrieked, coming round, arm outstretched. I didn't get to answer because she almost swept me off my feet in her haste to get my laying down. She cleaned me up and checked for broken bones, tutting throughout. I thought she'd left at one point to let me rest, but instead, came back, Leon in tow.

He attempted to get information out of me, but I couldn't say it. I couldn't give it all out. I just ... couldn't deal with it.

------------------

The following day, Friday, was filled with more strange looks than I'd ever hoped to see. Overnight, my eye had blackened and a couple more bruises covered my nose and cheek. Everyone whispered and pointed and made up stories as to what could have happened, yet none of them bothered to ask me. Sora came close, but he was pulled back by Kairi who seemed scared of what I might say.

By lunchtime, the rumour had spread. Seifer had been boasting of his latest brawl. He never once mentioned my name, but people were smart. They put two-and-two together and the answer was: Roxas. Leon s till tried getting info out of me, but I wasn't talking. After an entire evening wrangling with my parents over my battered face, I was getting pretty adept at avoiding the truth. Fell off a fence, hah.

I didn't have lunch from home, so I'd been forced to buy some in the cafeteria. I kept my eyes down and tried to get it over with fast as possible. when I left, I passed by a table of seniors. I looked up at a gasp and saw two pretty girl gaping, their arms tugging at the arm beside them. I felt myself gulp when Axel looked at me. His eyes widened and his mouth opened, but I just dashed off, too embarrassed to speak. For him to see me like this was just unimaginable. Roxas the dweeb.

I spent the rest of lunch on the soccer field, wishing the day would just end.

when I was forced back indoors, my enemy appeared, his face full of malice and glee. In the main corridor they stood: Seifer and his gang of idiots. They all grinned, pleased at their leader's ability to gang up on someone.

"Lookin' fine, short shit," Seifer leered. His posse laughed loudly, drawing more attention. I saw Sora pass by with Riku. Both seemed concerned. I tried to just push past the gang but they crowded in, well trained. I backed off instead.

As I stood there, just waiting for them to give up and go to class, an amazing thing happened.

I saw Axel, Demyx and Zexion pass by, coming my way. They stopped chatting when they saw me, Axel's eyes widening again. He branched off and headed towards me. I wanted to run, but couldn't.

"Roxas," he said, coming up to me, "what the hell happened to you?"

I backed away, my eyes flicking towards Seifer, seeing if his earlier words would condemn me. He seemed surprised. Axel turned, catching sight of the posse. It was as though he hadn't even noticed them.

He looked back at me, eyes slits. "Was it Seifer?" he asked quietly so no one else could hear. I stared into those green depths, feeling my heart give way. They were full of concern, weren't they? He actually seemed to give a damn. I nodded slowly, eyes wide.

"Right," he said, standing up. He turned and looked at the group standing to the side. Seifer was leaning on a locker now, waiting for Axel to leave. He crooked a brow when the redhead approached instead.

"Nice job," Axel said, extending a hand. Seifer seemed surprised but slapped the hand in greeting. "Thanks man," he said evilly. My eyes widened. Oh my God, Axel was just as bad!

"You beat him up good and proper, huh?" he continued. It was kind of weird how tall he stood compared to everyone else. The others were definitely impressed that Axel was even speaking to them. "Busted such an angelic face."

"Psssh," Seifer waved a hand, "Easy, dude."

Axel looked at me, eyes lingering on my face. I wanted to die. "How'd you get him?" he asked, turning back to Seifer.

"Does it matter?" Seifer asked, annoyed.

"Oh, you know, an eye for an eye and alla that," Axel murmured. I couldn't see his face, so I had no idea what he was talking about. To my right came Sora. He stood by me, as though acting like my guard.

"What the fuck are you on about?" Seifer said, grinning. His posse laughed awkwardly.

It all happened in the blink of an eye. Before he even knew it, Axel had moved and Seifer was pinned, yelling his lungs out.

"Aghhh! What the- the fuck! Shit! Let go!" he bellowed. His posse seemed beyond shocked and had stepped back hurriedly. It looked like Axel had him shoved against the lockers and had grabbed ... oh my ...

"-and if you ever fucking touch a _hair_ on his head, I swear to hell and back, I'll rip your _fucking nuts right off._" Axel must have given a mighty twist because Seifer spazzed and bellowed louder. I heard Sora sniggering beside me. It certainly was a sight to see.

"Fuck you!" Seifer spat, kicking. Axel just kneed him then, making Seifer double over in agony. A few people gasped. "Like you ... you, it's like you ... fucking agh, give a shit!"

Axel stepped back and came to me. He looked at my bruised face, as though taking in every colour and contour. "You all right, kid?"

I nodded, my throat tight. I hated sympathy ... but damn. He ruffled my hair and smiled. "Good." As everyone dispersed, he left too. Sora spoke to me, making sure I'd be good to go to class. Amazingly, Riku came over and asked too. They both walked with me to class where a barrage of questions were hurled at me from every other student. By the look on her face, my English teacher must have gotten the gist of it all. she disappeared out the door, most likely headed towards the principal's office. I hoped Axel wouldn't get in trouble.

------------------------

The rest of Friday passed in a blur. People started talking to me, asking questions and seeing how I was. The weirdest moment was yet to come, though. After school, Namine approached me. She seemed a bit awkward at first but managed to get her query across.

I'd seen her earlier, talking to Axel. I bet it had been about the stupid Ball again.

"Roxas," she asked me, her voice surprisingly sweet. "Are you going to the Christmas Ball tonight?"

"No," I answered, blinking.

She seemed a bit shocked, "Oh, it isn't because of your bruises is it? I'd hate for you to miss-"

"It's not," I said. "I just don't want to go. Never did."

"Oh," her face saddened. "Well, then, uh, I'll can still ask you?"

I looked at her strangely. "Ask me what?"

She looked at me, her pale blue eyes wide, "Well, I was hoping you'd - um, would you like to go with me?"

I blinked, totally nonplussed. "WHAT?"

"Well, I mean, if you want to. You don't have to..." she trailed off.

Oh my God, the prettiest girl in the school was asking me to the Ball and honestly, I didn't want to say yes. What is wrong with the world?!

"Uh, thanks for the offer, uh, Namine," I scratched my head awkwardly. "But ... um, I don't ... date ... you know ... girls."

She didn't seem very surprised by this. "Oh? Really?"

I'd never said that out loud before. "Please, don't -"

"I won't tell anyone," she said kindly. Her smile was so sweet, it made me feel worse for denying her.

"Why don't you ask another guy? Like, like Axel. He likes you." I flushed at the mention of his name.

Her eyes twinkled sadly as she smiled, "If only he did," she responded. "I'm afraid Axel said no too." I blinked, agape. "Seems he doesn't date girls ... uh ... anymore." she said, a small laugh coming to the top. "He said he's got his eyes on a different blonde." Well Holy Cow. Ain't that news? I just stood there shell-shocked. "So, he asked me to pass this on," she continued. She dug around in her bag and pulled out a piece of paper. With a wide smile she walked off, leaving it in my hand.

It was folded over and had a terrible drawing of a fat Santa Claus. I opened it up and read:

_Are you young, blonde, cute and bruised?  
If yes, please bring one Roxas in a size small to Destiny Islands High (please leave unattended.)  
8pm, soccer field._

_Axel._

_----------------_

If only I could tell you I wasn't nervous. It would have made my life a lot easier. When I'd finally gotten over debating with myself, had hired a suit, combed my hair and walked out of the house, I still wasn't certain if this was a joke.

When I stood on the quiet Soccer field, the wind rustling through my hair, I knew it was do or die. If this was all a big fat lie, I don't think I would have survived. I put myself out there. I took a stupid chance. I waited and waited.

When I thought it was over and it was time to run home, there he was. He had appeared so suddenly, it made me gasp. He wore a a suit and smile and closed the gap between us quicker than I'd ever thought possible.

"You're not messing me about, are you?" I asked shakily. "Because I can't take anymore."

He leaned in close, inspecting my face and grinned. "You have no idea," he whispered. As his breath washed over me, he spoke. "I've seen you out here, sitting by yourself. I always wondered what was up with you; why you never stood out. When i realized you'd been about all this time, it really shocked me, Roxas."

I blinked, listening. He continued, "I thought I'd seen some cuties in my life, you know? But then there's this kid. This little guy with messy hair and massive fucking blue eyes. and I wondered why I hadn't found you earlier." His face was much closer now and my breath hitched. I latched onto his arms, worried at my response to his proximity.

And when he kissed me, I gasped. It was scary, shocking and wonderful all at once. He was warm and welcoming and made interesting noises into my mouth. I felt his arms pull me in close, wrapping me in their heat.

When we pulled apart, breath lost to the wind, I answered him.

"That's because you've been looking in all the wrong places."

----------------

THE END.

Merry Christmas:D


End file.
